Preguntas y mas preguntas
by metzli17
Summary: despues de la ultima batalla, la extraño, que hace Grimmjow aqui y buscandola?..rukia porque?,  hare que me contestes a como de lugar locura de madrugada
1. Hipotesis

"**Preguntas"**

Cap. 1

"…." Pensamientos.

*Caminando por las calles del pueblo de Karankura… un peli naranja hablaba consigo mismo….

Ella cambio mi mundo detuvo la lluvia que tanto detesto, "entonces porque dejas que se vaya"-se dijo a si mismo- no puedo detenerla si es lo que quiere no la retendré, si hubiera querido quedarse no se habría ido en primer lugar, " pero tal ves ella pensó que era lo que querías nunca le demostraste lo contrario siempre quejándote , diciéndole que querías tu vida de regreso antes de que ella apareciera que te a la realidad de tu vida común ", esto no es precisamente como quería que terminara nuestra relación…..-abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo para el mismo-que..que.. acabo decir?, nuestra relación? Acaso Rukia y yo tenias algo así?-dijo tristemente…-"no es justo como terminaron las cosas Rukia"

*El siguió caminando sin ningún rumbo en especial según iba a si casa pero ya se había desviado mucho sin darse cuenta estando sumido en los pensamientos todo por culpa de los malditos fulanos del colegio , que le reprochaban cada que podían el porqué Rukia no los había ido a visitar en todo el año , que , que le había hecho el para que la morena se enojara tanto que dejara de verlos.. después de la pelea con Aizen, fue cuando el sonido de un auto sonando el clac son lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos y regresar a la realidad,

-lo..lo siento- solo logro pronunciar entre dientes y corrió a la será de enfrente donde estaba la entrada de un parque entro y camino hacia una banca… se sentó y recargo su nuca en el respaldo mirando el cielo que ya se veía algo enrojecido el atardecer estaba haciendo acto de presencia- esto es lo que realmente deseaba Rukia?-se pregunto en voz alta-… porque de ser asi ahora que lo tengo no lo deseo….-cerro sus ojos y tallo uno con su mano derecha al incorporarse para levantarse quedo un poco atónico al ver a la persona que estaba acercándose a el-"como?... esto es imposible…. Es una broma?"- pensó al ver como cada ves estaba mas cerca de el – es una broma de muy mal gusto!-le grito

-estas sorprendido- dijo una voz ronca y varonil, a escasos 2 pasos de el –hola Kurosaki Ichigo- lo saludo con una sonrisa algo sínica, providente de un chico de ojos azul celeste-

*Ichigo no pudo formular alguna oración en ese momento no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, solo vio como el chico se sentó al otro extremo de la misma banca se giro un poco y rompió el silencio que había.

-que haces aquí Grimmjow? –su voz sonó muy seria-

-troquilo no vengo a buscarte a ti fresita-kun,-dijo recorriendo su chaqueta negra que traía- vine a buscar a buscar a la shinigami que siempre está contigo-añadió serio-

"a Rukia… pero para que?"- pensó el pelinaranja

-y me dirás donde esta?-lo miro muy cerio con sus hermosos ojos celestes-

-jm! No sé de quién carajos hablas-dijo fríamente-

-pedazo de animal!, estoy diciéndote que busco a Kuchiki Rukia!-Grim no se caracterizaba por se de mucha paciencia xD-

-QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI! MALDITO GATO ROÑOSO!-se puso de pie-

Grimmjow solo levanto la mirada- veo que tuviste una pelea con la enana, asi que solo dile que la estoy buscando- dicho esto se puso de pie dispuesto a caminar-

-Rukia….ya no..- solto de golpe el ex shinigami-

-Grimmjow se detuvo de golpe-

-ella ya no… esta en este mundo- dijo melancólicamente-

-el peli azul giro- que! Acaso ella murió en la pelea con Aizen!-dijo sorprendido y alterado-

-"que demonios porque suena como si le preocupara"- NO! Claro que no ella ….regreso a la SS, después de la batalla, desde ese entonces- callo y agacho la mirada-

-ya veo… KJM- mustio- entonces vine en vano….

-Grimmjow… puedo saber para que buscas a Rukia?- sono algo celoso-

-que molesto eres naranja!, solo quería disculparme y agradecerle, pero veo que mi viaje fue en absurdo, y a la SS es un lugar al que no puedo ir, y menos sin poderes- dicho esto coloco sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón -

-"es cierto el no llevaba su mascara"…- pero… aaa que demonios paso entre tu y Rukia? En huecomundo….-era oficial estaba celoso xD le grito-

-ajajajaja, no tengo porque decírtelo- le contesto tambien a gritos y siguió caminando-

-maldita sea! GRIMMJOW!- lo alcanzo y lo detuvo haciéndolo girar de los hombros-disculparte porque cosa!

-el peli azul lo miro enojado- YA TE DIJE QUE ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTEEE CARA DE SAPO!, viene a buscar a la enana!- mustio y se soltó-

"enana! Enana! Que te da el derecho de hablarle asi!"-pensó-

-asi que deja de estar interrogándome con lo mismo, obtendrás la misma respuesta!-se miraron los dos fijamente hasta que Ichigo solto-

-donde esta tu mascara? Porque ya no la llevas? Que te paso después de nuestra pelea?

-en el mismo lugar donde tu dejaste a tu Hollow interior- dijo sin mas intención que terminar con esa absurda conversación- me voy no tengo nada que hacer aquí- se perdió en la sombra de la oscuridad-

-que demonios fue todo esto!- se pregunto Ichigo-

*Paso un par de semanas después del incidente del parque e Ichigo y familia se encontraban en el centro comercial Isshin estaba como loco comprado les cosas a sus hijas que ya para el eran señoritas y supervisaría todo para que no cayeran en manos de pervertidos como el, pero Ichigo ya estaba algo harto de la situación…

-ichini, porque no vas a dar una vuelta por ahí, yo puedo controlar al viejo y cuidar de Yuzu- dijo su pequeña hermana-

-segura….?-pregunto al ver al viejo-podrás?

-claro!- le sonrió y le mostro su puño- ve anda!

-si me necesitan puedes llamarme al cel ok-dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano-

-si, si, ichini- le dijo adiós con la mano y entro a la boutique-

*Ichigo le izo caso a una de las mellizas , enserio necesitaba estar solo y ralajarse un poco, camino por la plaza solo observando a varias parejas y no puedo evitar pensar en rukia y el incidente del parque…

-"que fue lo que paso entre esa pantera roñosa y Rukia?"-penso , pero para su sorpresa levanto un poco la mirada y quedo inmóvil al ver a una chica de estatura promedio, pelo negro con vestido un poco arriba de las rodillas amarillo pastel justo al cuerpo , mirando a las afueras de una tienda de nombre " CHAPPY'S WOLRD"- que!, ru…Rukia!- dijo nervioso y a su vez algo feliz- eres tu… en verdad eres tu!-formulo para el mismo quiso acercarse pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando, una persona salió de la dicha tienda y ella lo acompaño- que!, es enserio!, no , no , no puede ser posible! Porque?- dijo dolido, confundido-

*cual ninja … los siguió por la plaza con cuidado de que no lo fuerana descubrir hasta que se detuvieron en el área de comida se sentaron e ichigo estaba detrás de un pilar de ellos no los veía pero podía escuchar claramente lo que platicaban…

- hace unas semanas me encontré con.. bueno en realidad fue una sorpresa no verte con el –dijo serio-

-mmm… - ella solo miraba su café-

-escucha enana, el se veía preocupado por ti- se cargo en la silla –

- levanto la mirada fríamente- quien te dijo que tenias derecho de hablarme de esa manera, para ti soy Kuchiki Rukia! Igualado!

"jijiji estúpido…quien te crees para llamarla asi…."-penso-" quee yo preocupado por Rukia?-

-no….-ichido estaba atento ante la voz de rukia- … no le dijiste porque me buscabas o si?-

-gruño-grrr, obvio no, aunque es demasiado terco! Pregunto varias veces…

-ella sonrio- entonces no ha cambiado mucho, ese idiota, tal vez lo visite y le platique que paso en huecomundo-

-ajajajaja suenas como si hubiera….-se quedo mudo al ver la mirada que rukia le había lanzado esas que si fueran puñales el ya estuviera 3 metros bajo tierra –.. jm! Has lo que quieras, - se levanto de la silla- bien KUCHIKI RUKIA! –sonrio coqueto- me voy….sabes done buscarme si me necesitaras-se marcho-

**CAP : 2**

*Ella se quedo mirando su café y dibujando cosas sin sentido alguno en la mesa con su dedo índice derecho, cuando el sonido de la silla arrastrándose izo que levantara la mirada, sus hermosos ojos azulmorados se abrieron cual platos y su boca intento pronunciar algo pero la voz de aquella persona la callo…

-callate! Maldita ¡!, no te atrevas a nombrarme!

-i…ich..ICHIGO!...- sus ojos se tornaron algo cristalinos-

-demonios! te dije que te callaras! – tomo asiento y cruzo sus brazos-Rukia!-ella lo miro-por… porque…no me fuiste a ver… primero?... desde hace cuanto estas aquí?, que hay entre tu y Grimmjow?...y porque- guardo silencio ya que rukia le había tapado la boca con uno de su dedos haciéndole señal de que se callara-

-la chica suspiro- no has cambiado nada Ichigo- dijo sentándose enfrente de el de nuevo- que haces en el centro comercial tu solo?... Kurosaki-kun?- añadió el tonito odioso –

-solo frunció el ceño-….viene acompañando al viejo y a mis hermanas… OYEEE NO ESTES EVADIENDO MIS PREGUNTAS! MALDITA ENANA!

- rukia sonrio y rio un poco, le agrada escuchar esa palabra viniendo de el –

-que es tan gracioso! Maldita sea!-grito haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verlos-

-shss Ichigo, no hagas un escandolo-se levanto-

-oye a donde carajos crees que vas no eh terminado de hablar contigo RUKIA!- la jalo de la muñeca y en eso sono el celular del ojimiel –BUENO!- rukia solo sonrio y se sonrojo un poco se solto de la muñeca para entrelazar sus manos e ichigo se sonrojo -

-a Ichini, pues veras creo que tardaremos una eternidad aquí aun, porque no mejor te adelantas a la casa, Yuzu , el viejo y yo podemos regresar en taxi, no te preocupes por nosotros-

-bien, entonces en casa los veo-colgo-

-oh! Kurosaki-kun! Planea llevarme a su casa!-dijo en ese tonito tan especial y apretó un poco mas su mano a la de el –pervertido Kurisaki-kun…

-akmj!- solo mustio sonrojado un poco mas –

*Rukia solo sonrio y camino haciendo caminar al mismo compas de ella , miraron un poco por la plaza asi tomados de la mano, para después dirigirse a la casa de el ojimiel, ya en ella entraron y estaban en el cuarto el chico , rukia estaba sentada en la cama y el en la silla de su escritorio mirándola.. había un silencio algo incomodo..

-y bien?-soltó el pelinaraja- ya contestaras mi preguntas?

-ichigo…yo-lo miro tierna y seriamente-no es la primera vez que vengo-agacho la mirada-

-se levanto de golpe-QUE! CARAJOS DIJISTE! MALDITA ENANA!

-LO QUE OISTE PEDASO DE ANIMAL! NO ME GRITES!

-Rukia!, se que no tengo poderes pero, al menos.. tu. … podrías haberme dejado una de tus estúpidas notas… no tienes idea de cuanto…yo…te…eh….-se volvió a sentar-

-callate! Acaso crees que es agradable para mi esta situación!-se puso ahora ella de pie enfrente de el-solo vine 2 veces antes de esta! La primera fue para ver como estabas después de dejarte, y la 2da fue porque me mandaron darle un informe a Hurahara….

-y esta vez demonios! Crees que solo yo estoy preocupado, entiende no solo soy yo , Ishisa, Inoue, Chad, Keyko y todos me culpan porque no los has visitado ni una sola ves en este maldito año!- sin pensarlo se levanto la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos- rukia.. no me gusta esta realidad…- dicho esto ultimo la beso tiernamente-

*Ambos contestaron el beso que comenzó de manera tierna y delicada para terminar con algo intenso, después ella yacía en la cama de bajo de Ichigo…

-rukia… quiero que estés de nuevo en mi mundo-solto de golpe sin pensarlo-

-ella lo miro a los ojos y lo atrajo abrazándolo hacia ella- perdóname… ichigo… -le susurro-

-que?- aun abrazados- de que hablas?- se separo para verle la cara-

-nunca quise cambiar tu vida, para que sufrieras, lo siento .. yo solo…- la callo con un beso tierno en una de las mejillas por la cual corría una pequeña lagrima- … Ichigo… - lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-deja de decir estupideces… fuiste y eres lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado – se recargo en el pecho de la pelinegra y esta lo rodeo por el cuello tiernamente entrelazando sus manos en el cabello del ojimiel, asi se quedaron por un rato hasta que se quedar dormidos…

*A la mañana siguiente…

-el chico fruncia el seño – aaa … el so..l…-abrio los ojos de golpe y se sento en la cama- que… donde esta rukia? Fue un sueño?-

*de repente escucho risas provenientes de la parte de debajo de su casa y se dispuso a bajar*

-bajando las escaleras- que?- dijo confundido al ver a rukia sentada tomando el desayuno con su familia-

-a ichi-chan! Eres un dormilon…ya casi terminamos…- dijo la tierna Yuzu

-hijo! Porque no dijiste que tendrías la visita de Rukia-chan, te habríamos dejado la casa sola mas tiempo- le guiño el ojo pervertida mente y recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Karin-

-viejo pervertido por esos comentarios Rukia-chan no nos venia a visitar…-le dio otro golpe-

-rukia solo sonreía ante el espectáculo- oh Kurosaki-kun no te sentaras a desayunar!-pregunto en ese hermoso tono para Ichigo-

-callate! Porque no me despertaste si te levantaste primero! Idiota!-dijo jalando la silla para tomar asiento-

-queeeeee?-ONI-CHAN! Tu y rukia-chan durmieron juntos?.. kiaaa- se súper sonrojo la pequeña Yuzu-

-isshin corrió al poster de su amada esposa- OH QUERIDA MASAKI TENDREMOS NIETOS PRONTO!

-ichini que tonto eres-dijo Karin meneando la cabeza-

-ah! NO! Yo no quise decir eso! trio de pervertidos!- les grito al ver que se iban dejándolos solos a los dos en la mesa-

-sigues siendo un idiota!, descerebrado- tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja-

-mustio el ojimiel- rukia… porque evades mis preguntas?- mordió un pedazo de pan tostado-

-no las evado solo no tengo ganas de contestarlas… no tengo porque contarte todo o si? Cara de mono- le sonrio-

-deberías…,-la miro con ojos penetrantes- me lo debes después de abandonarme todo este tiempo y venir y no avisarme-dijo esto jalándola de la muñeca hacia el- y bien me dirás las respuestas?-pregunto en un tono serio y sexy provocando un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la morena-

-i..ichigo que te pasa?... estas celoso?-trato de no sonar nerviosa-

-el que hace las preguntas soy yo.. rukia… y si fuera el caso que mas da, si estoy celoso de ti Kuchiki rukia- oh dios mío su voz sonó mas sexy que lo anterior y tan posesiva, se levanto y le dio la vuelta a la mesa para quedar enfrente de ella y acorralarla en la esta misma- entonces…

*Ichigo no sabía porque estaba actuando de esa manera pero no le importaba mucho el quería respuestas a todas sus preguntas y las planeaba conseguir a cualquier precio…. Y como diera lugar…. La tomo de la cintura acercándola y le dijo al odio

-eres mia enana….. y quiero saber que derecho le da a esa pantera esponjosa para llamarte asi?

-trago saliva- estas loco, que pasaría si tu papa baja…

-a estas alturas me da igual lo que el piense…-la miro sexymente-

-ichigo…-jadeo un poco-basta…

-enserio lo quieres….rukia….-dijo en un tono que derritió a la shinigami, y el se dio cuenta de eso-hare que me contestes todo lo que yo quiera rukia….-estaba apunto de besarla en la sala de su casa cuando el sonido de un anuncio providente de la calle lo hiso desistir-

¡VENGAN, VENGAN A LA FERIA DE KARANKURA… POR POCO TIEMPO APROVECHEN VENGAN POR SUS PASES DOBLES A ESTE CAMION!

*se escucho el sonido de Yuzu e Isshin bajando corriendo las escaleras para salir por boletos, de regreso a la casa…

-oh rukia-chan verdad que iras con nosotros a la feria?- pregunto en forma de afirmación –

-je je je… pues veras es que…-dijo la morena

-claro! que rukia nos acompañara Yuzu, para cuando son los boletos?-la miro en forma de orden de vas porque vas rukia ..-

-la otra melliza contesto- mmm parece ser que soy para hoy en la noche-

-BIEN! RUKIA-CHAN PORQUE NO VAS CON MI HIJAS A VER QUE PONERTE, AYER COMPRAMOS COSAS HERMOSAS Y SEXYS!-la empujo escaleras arriba junto con sus hijas-

-pero viejo! Es muy temprano aun!-re fuño Karin-

-las mujeres duran hrs corran corran!-

*ya que ellas subieron..

-no pensé que volvería a ver esa expresión en tu cara hijo- le dijo a Ichigo-

-de que hablas viejo loco-giro su cara y comenzó a limpiar la mesa-

-sabes a que me refiero, tu expresión cambia cuando estas cerca de rukia-chan, jeje pillín!-se acerco a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda- deberías de aprovechar la feria para decírselo, no sabes cuándo se ira de nuevo y mucho menos cuando pueda venir-menciono algo melancólico y le sacudió el cabello a su hijo- no pierdes nada Ichigo!-

-el solo lo miraba…- ya veremos…

*Bueno para no dar tanto rodeo, la noche se izo presente en el pueblo y la familia estaba dispuesta a ir a la feria…

-vamosss hijasss que esperan! Se hara mas tarde!- gritaba un padre deseperado-

-mmm…-ichigo solo permanecía con los brazos cruzados pero al ver a rukia… surgió un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-OH rukia-chan que hermosa te ves!-la iba abrazar pero Ichigo lo jalo de la camisa y lo mando al otro lado de la calle-

-listas…-dijo Karin saliendo de tras de la morena la igual que Yuzu-

-si ya podemos irnos oni-chan-sonrió Yuzu

-cierra la boca Ichigo se te meterá un incecto- dijo la morena y camino

-piensas irte asi!- le dijo-

-claro… se me ve mal kurusokai-kun!-meneo sus caderas un poco –

-akm!... –solo mustio y la tomo de la muñeca para caminar detrás de su padre y hermanas- bueno no rukia no iba tan mal traía una minifalda muy linda color negro con unas botas tipo militar modernas femeninas que le llegaban a las pantorrillas, seguido de una blusa blanca con un poco de encaje en el escote en circulo algo entallada a su cuerpo dejando ver su busto un poco mas-camina! Solo le dijo

-….. lo que usted mande Kursosaki-kun!..

**CAP.3**


	2. chappy gigante y el algodon de azucar

HOLA PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP. JEJE ESTA ALGO FUMADO XD AJAJAJAJAA RECUERDEN QUE BLEACH ES DEL SR. TITE KUBO

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

**CAP.3**

*En la feria….

-ichigo con un tic en el ojo a la entrada- que demonios!- dijo al ver a casi todo el pueblo en la dicha feria giro y miro a rukia- Rukia!- mencionó-

Que quieres- contesto la morena

No me sueltes- la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente y caminaron detrás de su padre y hermanas-

-ella solo le sonrió –

*paso el tiempo y poco a poco fueron subiéndose a todos lo juego y participando en los juegos de azar que había pero, había un pequeño problema Isshin llevaba a sus hijas llenas de juguetes y peluches que había ganado jugando, lo cual le restregaba a Ichigo cada que podía ya que el no llevaba nada ganado ….

Je je , Ichigo si quieres impresionar a rukia-chan deberías mínimo de ganar un algodón de azúcar-le dijo maliciosamente-

Cállate!... tu presencia es la que me desconcentra en los juegos!- le dijo molesto

Oh! Hijo mio , solo tienes que decirme que , quieres estar a solas con tu dama!-jeje dijo pervertida mente-hijas mias vengan! –dijo empujándolas de los hombros- caminen dejemos a los tortolos solos!

Con un mega tic en la ceja- viejo pervertido! Vuelve aquí!-empuño su mano-

A donde van? –pregunto la pelinegra-

Yo que se…-mustio enojado , la jalo de la mano y caminaron hacia otra dirección-

p..pero a donde vamos- pregunto al ver que la jalaba, y caminaba rápido-

cállate! Enana no me ire sn ganar aunque sea un maldito peluche!

Eh? Y como para que?..IDIOTA! DEJA DE CAMINAR TAN RAPIDO!

…..COMO QUE PARA QUEEE ESTUPIDAA, NO QUIERO QUE EL VIEJO ME ESTE JODIENDO TODA LA SEMAN CON QUE NO GANE NADA!-le grito

NO ME GRITES ANIMAL!

*en eso llegaron aun puesto donde tenían que lograr derribar unos bolos con 3 pelotas, e Ichigo ya había agotado 1 tiros….. y no estaba feliz…

Kurosaku-kun!... como es posible! Un hombre fuerte como tu no puede contra 5 bolos?-dijo en ese tonito….

Sr.-vamos joven no pretenderá desilusionar a su novia

….ella.. no es…mi…-pero no termino ya que rukia pego un grito…

Wuaaaaaa! Lo quiero ICHIGO! LO QUIERO! –dijo histérica y señalando un mega conejo de chappy-

-el solo sonrio-kjm pan comido enana!-tomo las 2 bolas restantes

Vamos kurosaku-kun! Tu puedes- lo animo la ojimorada xD-

VUELVE A DECIR ESO! Y NO GANARE NADA!

TIRA YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ DESEREBRADO!- le ordeno-

Callatee! Deja de presionarme!- se dispuso a tirar pero otro grito lo distrajo-

AAAAAAH! GANASTE! SIII SI- dijo una voz algo chillona-

Sr- oh muy bien joven puede elegir cualquier peluche!

Bien escoje el que quieras Nell- agrego una voz ronca proveniente de un chico de ojos azul celeste-

Quiero ese! Conejo- agrego , al dárselo lo abrazo fuerte mente-

*en ese momento Ichigo y rukia giraron para verlos…

Queeee… que!...TU aquí!- señalo al peli azul-… Nell!... - dijo confundido

ICHIGO! ERES UN IDIOTA!- le grito la morena, haciendo puchero-dejaste que ganaran el peluche te odio!

Wuaaa Itsigo! – nell corrió abrazarlo junto con chappy en brazos-Itsigo! Itsigo! Te extrañe! Mira lo que Grimm-chan gano para mi!- le dijo enceñadole el peluche con una gran sonrisa

Nell ¿?... como esque tu …. Que haces aquí?- dijo confundido aun con ella sobre el -

Ba! Mandita fresa es lo único que sabes decir! Preguntar y preguntar!-dijo molesto- hola enana …-la saludo con la mano-

Rukia tu sabias que nell también estaba aquí?- le pregunto tratando de safarse de Nell-

Pues claro idiota , ellos son parte de la misión….-solo agrego-

Ah, ah itsigo! – lo abrazo con mas fuerza-

Ne….nell..no respiro-dijo casi morado .

Ah itsigo! Perdón, perdón!

-rukia la miro algo celosa- ¬¬

Porque la miras asi enana- agrego el peli azul-

PORQUE TENIAS QUE DARLE EL PELUCHE DE CHAPPY!- dijo fingiendo lagrimas-

Queee te pasa! No fue mi culpa-mustio- kjm! No importa yo puedo ganar otra cosa para ti vamos- dijo el arrancar, empujándola levemente por la espalda-

OYEME!-ichigo logro zafarse de nell, y jalo a rukia hacia el- a donde crees que la llevas? ¬¬….

Itsigo no quiere estar con Nell!- comenso a hacer berrinche-

No,… ah … no Nell no es eso… solo que yo…

NO! Grimm-chan vamos ya aun ahí muchos juegos y quiero que ganes OTRO peluche para mi-lo tomo del brazo y camino-

Vamos rukia- los alcanzaron-

Ichigo quiero uno de esos- señalo los algodones de azúcar-

Yo yo … yo también quiero uno Itigo! – agrego nell y se hacerco hacia ellos-

Y tu gato roñoso quieres uno también?- dijo saarcastico-

Kjm! Murete!- solo le dijo

Itsigo quiero uno como itsigo, color naranja!-el cual era el único ya de ese color, se lo dieron y ella feliz comenzó a comerlo.

…..- rukia solo agacho la mirada-

Que pasa rukia , dijiste que querías uno?... de que color…-pregunto el ojimiel

….pe..pero el color que.. yo….¬¬ QUIERO UNO DE MI COLOR FAVORITO… AZUL!- se lo dieron y se acerco a grimmjow- sabias que el AZUL es mi color favorito!

Gracias itsigo!-lo tomo del brazo-

Celosa Kuchiki- dijo Grimm-

YOO?... j aja ja jaja que gracioso eres- comio un poco de algodón y sonrio-

Que es tan gracioso- refunfuño Grimmjow-

Que enverdad parece que estoy comiendo tu cabello- lo señalo

-ichigo los miro celoso ¬¬ - que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos!

Nada que te importe fresita-kun- le contesto

Itsigo quiero subir ahí!- señala lo rueda de la fortuna- vamos! – lo jalo y caminaron hacia ella-

*Llegaron a la fila y estando apunto de subir el sr les dijo

Sr. Lo siento solo pueden subir como máximo 2 personas por carrito…

*asi que Ichigo sin pensarlo jalo a rukia por la muñeca pero Grimmjow la tomo de la otra muñeca y le idjo

Creo que Nell quiere ir contigo- y jalo por completo a rukia haciendo que ellos subieran sonrio maliciosamente y subió rápido a otro carrito-

ichigo quedo atónico-…. Que fue eso?

Itsigo! Vamos a caernos!-grito histérica nell-kiaaaa ITSIGO!- lo abrzo fuertemente-

"maldita pantera sarnosa! Va solo con rukia! Y debajo de nosotros no podre ver que hacen… maldita sea!...- pensó y asu vez se sorprendió pero los gritos de nell lo hicieron regresar – aa que pasa!

-en tono de puchero- itsigo no le hace caso a nell!

…perdón .. es que…aun estoy sorprendido, como es que.. tu y el roñoso están aquí y porque?...-tin tin se le prendió el foco a Ichigo y pensó – " oh es cierto tal vez nell ne pueda decir que fue lo que paso entre Grimmjow y rukia en huecomundo"- oye nell?

Ah! ITSIGO! SE MUEVE SE MUEVE MUCHO!- se aferro a el

*En el otro carrito debajo de ellos…

y….-sonó el ojiazul-

y que?... dijo fríamente rukia mirando hacia la ventana-

bueno ya le dijiste que partirás pronto?- pregunto el chico a rukia

…. – rukia solo guardo silenció-

Jm- sonrio Grimmjow- lo supuse, tu y ese estúpido están enamorados… y al parecer aun no se lo dicen –suspiro leven mente- será mas duro para ese imbécil y si lo dejas de nuevo y no le a claras lo que….- no termino porque vio la mirada triste que le añadió Rukia-

Tal…vez., a llegado el dia….-coloco su mano en su barbilla y se recargo en el vidrio-

*De nuevo con Ichigo y Nell

a… ne.. nelll- no respiro…- aun estaba morado-

ah itsigo! Perdón de nuevo perdón perdón! ITSIGOOOO!- dijo la sexy chica de cabellos verdes-te extrañe mucho itsigo! – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

eh!- dijo con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas-Nell- le sonrio-

itsigo yo!... – se acerco a el y se recargo en los hombros-

…..-mas sonrojado.- ne.. nell… "que significa esto acaso Grimmjow y ella lo planearon"- se dijo asi mismo-

Que pasa itsigo- le pregunto inocente-

Nell.. lamento decirte que si tu y el roñoso planearon tu….de…declaración…bueno es que yo…que no podrá ser por que yo…

Itsigo de que hablas!..., - como que capto el mensaje- JIIIIIIIIII itsgo! Si Grimm-chan se entera que trataste de seducirme, se pondrá celoso!- agrego la oji verde, jugando con su cabello-ademas- le sonrio pervertidamente y coqueta- tu y kuchiki… j ojo jo – le saco la lengua –

-super sonrojado- … entonces tu y Grimmjow?...- solo dijo

- ella sonrio y asintió con la cabeza y haciendo la forma de un corazón con sus manos-

-ichigo suspiro aliviado y ahora ya estaba listo para formular otra pregunta- Nell tu sabes que fue lo que paso entre rukia y Grimmjow?- le pregunto de golpe

mmmmmmmmmmmm- cruzo sus brazos e izo puchero-

porfavorr nell! Cuéntame- suplico-

….mmmm… es que no se.. jajajajajjaja- sonrio inocentemente

….-ichigo solo guardo silencio

*después de unos minutos los 4 estaba debajo del juego…

Bien ojala No , nos veamos en otra ocacion!-dijo Grimmjow- nos vamos nell – le dijo mirándola

Si!- abrazo a Ichigo- nos vemos itsigo!

Aaaaaa-aun abrazandos- hasta luego nell

Rukia solo agitaba su mano, diciéndoles adiós…. A ambos

Nos vemos enana- grito el peli azul caminado, seguido de que nell lo tomo de la mano, y con la otra abrazaba al enorme chappy que el oji azul se había ganado para ella y se recargo en su hombro .

*de nuevo solos….

Rukia tu sabias que esos dos… erran?..- le pregunto señalándolos , mientras ellos se perdian entre la gente-

No directamente je je- dijo la morena y algo seria

Mmm que pasa enana!- pregunto Ichigo y la volteo a ver

-Lo miro feo y lo golpeo en el estomago-no me llames asi! Jm! Encima que dejaste que se llevara a chappy!

Grrr…. Asi pues….deberías de haberle dicho a tu algodón de azúcar! Que se ganara no para TI!- le grito-

PUES TAL VES DEBI! , NO DEBI DE HABER ACEPTADO LA PROPUESTA DE QUEDARME AQUI!-le grito y de inmediato se tapo la boca , al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-

…q…..q..que?... djiste Rukia?...- lo miro muy soprendido!...-y la tomo de los hombros-

Cha cha chan! :3 saludos


	3. respuestas

HOLA PUES AJAJA CREO QUE NO TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIRLO JEJEJE PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA ULTIMA PARTE JEJE ESTA DISQUE PERVERTIDA :3 JUJUJU

SALUDOS :p

O SI REUERDER QUE E SR. TITE KUBO ES DUEÑO Y SEÑOR DE BLEACH XD

CAP: 4

*se hiso presente un enorme silencio…. Hasta que Ichigo logro formular un enunciado coherente

-con voz algo melancolía- ru..rukia… es verdad te quedaras?...-sus ojos tenían un brillo especial lleno de alegría y algo de nostalgia-

…-ella solo callo y lentamente fue acercando su mano buscando la del pelinaranja-…Ichigo…-opto por decir al tomarlo de la mano-

-el se sonrojo, y entrelazo su mano con la de ella-…ne…necesito oírlo de tu boca….-la miro fijamente-

…..me….me… quedare…..-su cara parecía un tomate, ya que en ese momento Ichigo la abrazo fuertemente-…que ..haces todos nos miran-dijo nerviosa-

Me importa un carajo enana…-agrego, y agacho un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella y rio un poco-

-Sonrojada- que es tan gracioso animal!-

Tus mejilla son mas lindas cuando estas sonrojada- acto seguido de un tierno beso en la mejilla- nos vamos?- le dijo

-ella estaba cohibida ante la actitud de Ichigo-….-asi que solo fue jalada por el a la salida-

*Digamos que salieron de la feria , no fue necesario avisarle a la familia ya que Isshin le mando un mensaje al celular a Ichigo donde decía que tenían la casa libre por esta noche, lo cual Ichigo solo reprocho un "viejo pervertido", asi que y que la casa estaría sola y aun no era muy tarde decidió llevar a rukia a cenar; entoces llegaron aun restaurante no muy caro ….

Mesa para dos , o esperan alguien mas?- pregunto el mesero

Dos…- dijo Ichigo tomando de la mano a rukia-

Ichigo….-dijo la morena-

mmmm….- solo mustio-

porque no fuimos a cenar a tu casa, extraño la comida de Yuzu,-dijo sentándose y tomando la carta

…te traigo a cenar, y me reclamas, que clase de novia eres?-solto de golpe y se recargo en la silla

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….!-grito rukia-

Shsssss, cállate…maldita enana loca!- dijo en vos fuerte

NO ME DIGAS ENANA; MALDITO IMPOTENTE!-

TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE GRITARRR!- ok su paciencia y dulzura se había terminado xD- I…M….P….O..T…E….N…T…E..!

SII IMPOTENTE!-

*de pronto un mesero se les acerco

Disculpen, si siguen gritando tendré que pedirles que se retiren….-dijo con miedo-

NO ESTAMOS GRITANDO!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

*Ok a los dos los sacaron del lugar (xD ajajajaa), asi que siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a mismo parque donde nuestra historia empezó y todo porque rukia tenía sed y vio el bebedero del lugar… asi que estaban sentados en los columpios cada quien en uno, en eso Ichigo se levanto y empujo levemente a rukia …

Dime rukia…. Porque no me lo dijiste, me habrías ahorrado… el drama de la feria….-dijo con su voz ronca y sexy –

Ya te lo dije no tengo porque contarte todo o si cara de mono, además pensé que tu pequeño cerebro lo había captado-ichigo la detuvo de golpe y ella levanto la cara- porque me miras asi?

-el se agacho un poco y sin pensarlo la beso- esta charla no ah terminado Rukia…..-dijo en susurro- sabias que el viejo dijo que la casa era por esta noche de los dos-jojojo dejo salir su lado pervertido-

-ella solo abrió los ojos y noto la mirada pervertida de los hermosos ojos miel-

*bien ahora estamos en las escaleras de la casa, al parecer paso algo en el camino que hiso que los dos estuviera tan cariñosos que ni al cuarto pudieron esperar…

-entre sollos-enana….-dijo Ichigo, teniéndola atrapada en el descanso de la escalera y besando su cuello-…..ya me diras que paso entre ese gato roñoso y tu?...-dijo esto ultimo dándole un beso apasionado, hasta que ella lo empujo un poco para tomar aire y contestarle-

Tienes una manera tan peculiar de arruinar el momento…kurosaki-kun!-lo ultimo vino en ese tonito tan peculiar y termino de subir las escaleras-

Rukia!... a donde vas?- le grito, alcanzándola- en la mañana te dije que conseguiría las respuestas como fuera-la empujo haciendo que entraran al cuarto del ojimiel

Eres un niñito, olvidas que soy 100 años mayor que tu- le dijo coqueta-….no te será tan fácil-

Enserio lo crees?-la levanto y ella entre lazo sus piernas en la cintura de el, para que la recargara a la pared-….rukia-dijo con excitación y comenzó a besar su cuello, ella se arqueo un poco abrazándolo fuertemente-

*no duraron mucho en la entrada del cuarto (xD ajajaja) unos minutos después ambos estaban deseosos, húmedos a mas no poder , la ropa comenzó a estorbarles solo permanecían con la interior y el la miraba debajo de su cuerpo tirada en la cama, con la respiración cortante ambos…. Se sonrojaron

Creí que podias manejar esto enana-le sonrió-

-agitada-cállate! Y bésame- ordeno e Ichigo obedeció -…..ichigo….-arqueo su cintura-

-el sabia que era lo que a gritos bueno minis gemidos le estaba pidiendo el tamb lo quería, y no solo el, el pequeño ichiii lo necesitaba o explotaría, pero tenia que hacerla sufrir o al menos que se lo suplicara- ahora dime … rukia… que le da el derecho a Grimmjow el llamarte enana?...-toco con sus dedos la intimidad de ella-

….ah….ah…-ella gimió-…..imbécil….-dijo agitada- ….

-sonrio, movio un poco la ropa interior de rukia tocando mas…- entonces?- le susurro al odio , y al mismo tiempo introdujo uno de sus dedos , por su mente paso que si su padre lo veía estaría orgulloso (xD)-

-rukia solo abrazo encajando un poco sus uñas en la ancha espalda del sexy Ichigo-…..ichigo….po..por..favor…-bajo una de sus manos tocando sus abdominales- entra ya!-soltó al sentir que introducía otro dedo mas en ella- …..

*como buen niño (xD ) pervertido claro esta, entro lentamente en ella, dando ambos un enorme suspiro lleno de placer….

"dios rukia eres extremadamente estrecha"-penso-

-por su parte rukia , estaba con un leve sonrojar, sentía como el entraba y salía mientras que ella perdia la cordura al sentir que sus caderas hacían una especie de pequeños temblores… simultáneamente…-….ii…ichigo….-logro soltar-

…rukia..-envestía mas rápido, al sentir los orgasmos de rukia y la calidez de esta misma, asi que sin pensarlo salió un momento y decidió probar uno de esos pequeños pero hermosos senos, haciendo que esta jadeara mas, lo cual no le degradaba era música para sus odios-

….ichigo….el…yo…solo ayude a currar sus …..ah….heridas…-dijo agitada-

-el solo levanto la mirada, y algo confundido…. La miro-

….a Grimmjow …. Nadie lo quería curar …asi que lo hice yo….-lo miro sexymente y modio su labio al sentir al "pequeño ichii" de nuevo dentro de ella-

*eso era lo que quería escuchar … así que una cuantas entras y salidas y salió rápidamente antes de terminar en el interior de ella, pero para su sorpresa , su liquido termino en el vientre de la pequeña shingami y el no puedo embonar una enorme sonrisa ya que se sentía jodidamente liberado como si su hollow hubiera salido.

-ella se percato- maldita sea ICHIGO! Mira lo que hiciste!- le reclamo buscando con que limpiarse-

Te dije que conseguiría la respuesta…- se acerco y la beso- asi que hazme un favor y dile a tu sarnoso que JAMAS! , te vuelva a llamar enana, porque el único que tiene ese derecho soy yo….-

Ah¿?¿?- le dijo algo enojada, y tomo los boxer's de este y se limpio (xD)-

Que carajos haces enana!, porque con mis?—

Porque quiero, si yo soy tuya lo tuyo es mio asi que te jodes- tomo la camisa del ojimiel y se la puso… y se dispuso a salir al baño… pero el la jalo-

Oye, sabias que oficialmente eres mi mujer….-le dijo con un tono de autoridad haciendo que a rukia se le pusiera la piel chinita- ….solo quería que lo supieras-la soltó y se recostó en la cama, y ella salió al baño.

*después de nuestra intensa declaración jeje, estaban comprando cosas en la famosa tienda del centro comercial del amado conejo para la ojivioleta,

Te puedes decidir por uno ya?-refunfuño Ichigo

Callateee!-le dijo mirando la ropa interior de chappy

-el se acerco a ella y le dijo al odio- da igual rukia , de todos modos ira a parar al mismo lugar que las demás, osase a suelo de mi cama-dijo sexymente y salió de la tienda- te espero aca- le grito-

*después de unos minutos rukia salió unas cuantas bolsas y sonrojada, se sentaron en una pequeña banca del centro comercial e Ichigo vio de reojo a Nell y Grimmjow este ultimo lleno de bolsas y ella casi trepada en el como niña chiquita.

Cierto rukia…- pensó en vos alta

Mmm, que te pasa bestia?-dijo confundida

Tu dijiste que el gato y Nell eran parte de tu misión, -la miro

Aja…. Y?.. eso que-añadio la morena

Como que y…. Y cual era la mentada misión?-su paciencia y curiosidad estaban por explotar-

Ah eso, pues, ya te lo había dicho antes cara de mono, NO TENGO PORQUE DECIRTE TODOOOOO!-

Quee!, crei que había quedado claro que eres MI! Mujer!-ok estaba furico –

Oh! Acaso kusosaki-kun, no quiere intentar hacer que rukia le diga la respuesta-dijo sexymente y con carita de puchero-

-….-se puso rojo y su coraje desapareció había captado el mensaje de rukia-

FIN .

Ajajajaajaja espero les haya gustado :P esta algo crazy xD pero inspiración de madrugada ajajaja


End file.
